


I can fuck you better baby

by Itskitkat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Don't worry eleanor is not huge in this, F/M, Just Sex, Louis cheats on Eleanor, M/M, Model Harry, No Plot, Top Harry, because i love smut, first ever one shot, football louis, harry fucking louis is what i live for, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, only smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itskitkat/pseuds/Itskitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a football player and harry is a model that is friends with Eleanor they hang out most Saturdays and when she leaves with the other models he fucks Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can fuck you better baby

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> This is my first ever one shot it is so terrible but i was bored so what can i say i enjoyed writing terrible smut.

It was a Saturday night and as most Saturdays Louis was going with Eleanor to a dinner with some of her friends. Not that he minded, since he definitely enjoys the company of a certain curly head lad. The hottest model Louis had ever seen and you would think it would be his own girlfriend, but no it was the one and only Harry Styles. Ever since Eleanor had introduced both lads they have gotten on well, always moving to another table away from the gossiping girls to ask about each other's day or week.

But this Saturday Louis had suggested that Eleanor went with just the girls and him and harry would hang out at the house. Eleanor hadn't agreed at first, but after some convincing she left with the others girls saying they will be back soon. Soon after they are both getting hungry Louis suggesting they order something but harry being harry says he will cook since Louis is shit at cooking, He only helps harry on taking out whatever he needed. Once dinner was ready they both sat at the table and Louis compliments harry on how amazing the food was talking about random stuff.

When they were both done they wash their dishes and clean the table, so that Eleanor wouldn't complain about a dirty kitchen. Once they kitchen was cleaning they went back to the leaving to watch some TV. They started watching a movie and half way through it Louis felt Harry staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me for?" He asked smirking once he saw Harry's pink cheeks

"You're beautiful" Harry answered staring back at Louis this time biting his lip. He noticed Louis scooting a bit closer towards him.

"You are beautiful as well, hottest model I've ever seen" Louis said; looking down at Harry's lips.

"Wouldn't the hottest model be your girlfriend Tomlinson?" Harry asked with a smirk plastered on his face

"Not since i met you" Louis reply this time leaning in and pressing his own lips to harry's at first they had just stayed like that for a couple of seconds until harry started to kiss him back soon they were full on making out in Louis couch. Harry motion Louis to lay down on his back. Louis spreading his legs open on on the couch. Harry put one leg in between. When they both needed air harry started kissing up and down Louis neck trying to find his sweet spot once he found it he started sucking until he felt Louis pushing him.

"No, no marking Eleanor will notice" He whispered pulling harry back down to press their lips together both starting to grind on each other.

"Fuck this is hotter than i ever imagine" Harry said

"You o-oh god imagine this?"

"God yes Louis all the time, wanked to you most mornings" Louis shocked at Harry's answered stopped moving and stared at him.

"What is that bad or creepy? Fuck did I ruined the moment already" Harry started babbling out starting to move from Louis, but before he got completely off Louis pulled him back to him pressing their lips back together for the third time but this time he move his hand towards Harry's noticeable bulge

"No! no definitely not that's hot" He answered grabbing Harry's cock through his tight skinny jeans 

Harry gripped Louis shirt and peeled it off of Louis admiring his body licking his lips

"Football players got to stay in shape" Harry hummed in response getting rid of his shirt then standing up so he could get rid of his jeans along with Louis jeans leaving both of them in just their boxers. He got back between Louis legs and started kissing him tongue slipping past his lips both grinding on each other.

"Harry please" Louis moaned; with that Harry started to kiss down Louis body making sure not to leave any permanent marks. Once he got to Louis clothed cock. He brought his mouth down and puff out air right over Louis cock making him arched his back. When he had enough of teasing him he pulled down Louis boxers staring in awe at how Louis cock slap against his stomach and was a pretty impressive size and pretty.

"Wow you are even sexier naked" He whisper before taking Louis cock in his mouth stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth moving his mouth up and down and licking and sucking the tip having Louis moaning his name

"Fu-ck Harry feels so good baby" He moaned pulling Harry's hair he almost came when harry looked up and straight at him with his mouth full with his cock.

"Please i want you now harry" He sucked one more time and pull his cock of his mouth with a pop, He got off the couch and took off his boxers his own cock slapping against his stomach almost dripping pre-come. Louis just stared at it in awe, looking up and seeing harry staring at him already 

"Please tell me you have lube" Harry asked 

"Oh yeah yeah, I'll be right back" He got up from the couch and started to walk towards the stairs but not before harry slaps his ass giving him a cheeky smile

He came back down fast with a half bottle of lube and handed it to harry.

"Have you ever gotten fucked baby?" Harry asked stroking Louis cock, Louis shooked his head no

"No didn't thought guys were very attractive before" His spread his legs apart Harry seating between his legs

"Alright then I will make you feel so good baby" He spread some lube on his fingers and looked back at Louis who nodded his head that it was OK. He moved forward and peck Louis on the lips before going back to seat between Louis spread legs. He lifted the leg that Louis had resting on the couch to his shoulder for better access to his pretty pink hole. He moved one of his fingers towards his hole and teased him before pushing it in. He felt Louis sucked in a breath and saw him nod again he moved his finger in and out slowly at first. 

When he saw that Louis was good he pushed in a second finger pushing them in and out except this time he curled them both and Louis gasped out surprise how good it felt the pleasure cursing in through his body. Soon after he pushed in the third finger scissoring and curling them stretching him as best as he could.

Louis just laid there a panting mess letting harry fucked him with his fingers he soon felt Harry remove his fingers and he whimper at how empty he felt now, harry chuckling at him. He pulled Harry on top of him and started to kiss him. Harry was the first to pull away asking if he was ready Louis nodded and soon harry was grabbing the lube again and slicking his cock up. He looked back at Louis seeing him nod eagerly he lined himself up and pressing the tip inside of Louis tight hole. Louis bit down hard on his lip feeling like someone was ripping him apart, Harry stayed still for awhile letting him adjust to his size since he wasn't small either.

Once Louis was ready he told Harry to start moving at first he started moving in and out in a slow paced, but after he heard the moans Louis was letting out he started thrusting faster in and out.

"God baby you're so fucking tight around my cock" He started nibbling at Louis earlobe. Louis couldn't even let a word out so he just let out a loud moaned in response. Harry moved a little to the right hitting a new spot and by hearing Louis moaned louder he knew he had found his prostate he kept moving in and out at a faster pace hitting the same spot both letting out loud moans. The only sounds were of skin slapping against each other both slipping out curse words.

He pulled out of Louis making him whined at the loss contact. He laid on his back quickly making Louis straddle him

"I want you to ride me" He whispered hotly Louis quickly obeyed grabbing his cock and lining it with his hole slipping in easily. He started out slow finding the right rhythm. He started to lift up and down trying to find his prostate he found it after a few minutes bouncing up and down at a faster pace. 

"Fuck baby your doing so good" harry whisper "Looked so fucking good riding me fuck i'm not going to last"

"hmm f-uck harry you feel so good" Louis moaned slowing down a bit "I'm going to come haz" 

"Fuck" after harry heard the nickname he grab Louis waist and started thrusting up fast and hard. Three four more thrust Louis came stroking his cock while riding out his orgasm spilling come all over his and Harry's stomach,

Harry laid him back down and started thrusting harder and faster into him coming inside Louis after 2 hard thrust. They both laid still catching their breaths harry soon pulled out of Louis and saw how his come was starting to drip out of Louis he shuffled down in between his legs 

" Ha- harry wh- fuck" He felt Harry's mouth on his sensitive whole sucking and licking his own come. Once he was sure he had gotten most of it he moved back up and kissed Louis letting him taste his come. When they stopped to catch their breath they stared at each other and started laughing

"We should get dress before they get back" Harry said giving him another kiss

"mm definitely wouldn't want them catching us" he gave him another kiss " i definitely want to do that again next Saturday."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr :) :  
> http://larryssmutt.tumblr.com/


End file.
